Having You Again
by SenyoritaCaroline
Summary: Childhood memories were forgotten. Until a sudden scene flashed it back in their minds. Will the two ever follow their hearts and not their pride? Natsume x Mikan. ;
1. Boarding Back

**Chapter 1 – Boarding Back**

_Grow old along with me, the best is yet to be.__  
_

_~ Robert Browning_

Manhattan, New York

"Where's my red scarf?" Mikan shouted in fury while roaming in her room, checking every corner of it.

Why? Because she hasn't finished packing her clothes yet for already FIVE WHOLE HOURS. Her bestfriend, Hotaru, Being irritated by Mikan aimed the pillow to Mikan's head. Bam!

"Wha- Hotaruuuuuu! What was that for?" Mikan whined while pouting cutely. Mikan helped herself up and ran to Hotaru for a hug, but instead of a hug, she got another pillow aimed to her head again, making her lie on a mountain of clothes she hasn't packed yet.

"Quit the whining, moron. Just zip your big mouth and your luggages and come downstairs to eat." Hotaru said while putting her luggages aside and leaving the room first ahead of Mikan.

"Hotaru wait for me!" Mikan shouted trying to catch up with Hotaru. _"I wonder how she is so fast on packing things?" _She thought and continued catching up with Hotaru.

These two girls are going back to Japan to continue their studies because their parents wants them to go back already in Japan, so that after they graduate they can inherit the businesses of their families. Not trying to complain to their parents, they decided to follow them. Going back to their hometown brings back many childhood memories.

Hotaru was already munching on her pizza when Mikan arrived.

"Wont you miss New York, Hotaru?" Mikan asked and got no reply so she continued.

"I'll miss all my friends here and also Dorotha's strawberry pancakes. . . Aaawww." Mikan continued and walked to the counter to get herself a slice of pizza.

"Oh cut the drama, Mikan. You do know that they will miss you too. But we will have new friends there at Japan and maybe meet our childhood friends, if you can still remember them. With our faces, everyone will surely befriend us." Hotaru said proudly.

"That was the longest thing you've said to me Hotaru." Mikan said happily.

"Whatever. I'll sleep first." Hotaru said while leaving Mikan on the kitchen table eating pizza.

_Beep Beep_

Mikan's phone vibrated. Meaning someone's calling her. She rushed to her phone and answered it.

"Moshi moshi ?" Mikan called out.

"Mikan dear! I really cant wait for tomorrow. Honey, we really miss you so much." It was her Mom's genuine voice. Mikan smiled hearing this.

"I also missed you Mom. I missed all of you. You-chan and Tsubasa-nee. And also Dad. You're gonna fetch me tomorrow, right?" Mikan asked expecting for a good answer.

"Oh no, honey. It will only be Mr. Genshi. You know honey that there would be work tomorrow and school day for your siblings, right?" Her Mom explained. Mikan sighed and her face created a frown. "I understand, Mom." Mikan said forcing herself to sound okay.

"Mom you know what? I think im already tired from packing. I should go get rest. See you tomorrow at home?" Mikan said changing the topic. "Oh sure,honey. You better sleep now or you'll be late for your flight. Im sorry honey. Love you always. Goodnight." Her mom bid goodbye after that.

Mikan walked at a snail's pace to her room. She looked at the stars at her balcony when she reached her room. _"I wish I was still a little girl. I missed being their little baby singing lullaby to me every night." _Mikan let out a sigh and went inside her room and slumped her body to her bed. A tear fell from her eyes as her brown orbs closed and went to dreamland.

_The Next Day . . ._

"Mikan wake up or else I will throw icy cold water to your face." Hotaru threatened Mikan but got no reply from our sleeping brunette. With this, she got the pitcher from the fridge and dumped it on Mikan. Mikan shot right up while shivering. Now she's awake.

"Uwaaaaa! Ho-tar-u! Tha-t w-as rea-lly mea-n of yo-u. I-t's so col-d. Grrrrrr." Mikan said with cracky voice. She shivered and rub her shoulders with her hands.

"Quit whining and get your ass off the bed or else we'll be late for our flight." Hotaru said while looking at her handwatch. " Tik Tok. Chop chop!" Mikan scurried down to the bathroom and after 15 minutes she was already prepared.

"Ready to leave?" Hotaru turned to Mikan with a reassuring smile. Mikan only nod in response. They rode a cab going to the airport. They even let the cab driver keep the change. When they were about to go inside the plane, they looked back at the place where they grew up and learned to live on their own. They continued to walk inside their plane and ready to face back for Japan.

_Flight C-142 New York to Japan . . . Now Boarding_

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the short chapter. More ideas and reviews. A big thank you to someone who gave me inspiration on writing stories again.

||| Czena – Cee = 3


	2. Wish Wished Wishing

**Chapter 2 – Wish Wished Wishing**

_"The happiest moments of my life have been the few which I have passed _

_at home in the bosom of my family."_

_-Thomas Jefferson_

Mikan and Hotaru arrived at Japan. They missed how the air touched their faces when they were kids. The cool chilly air they love. They were waiting for someone who will pick them up in the airport to drive them to their houses. A minute or two after they arrived, the Sakura's family car arrived. They hoped on it and directly went home. After Hotaru was dropped in her house, Mikan also arrived in their enormous villa.

The gates of their villa automatically opened when the security camera saw the car coming. Gold are carved on the gates of the villa. Mikan went out of the car after they arrived at the entrance of the house. Their house was design like it's a mixed up of a modern-ancient Japanese house. The door was wide open and she saw her older brother went flying down the stairs to hug her while her little brother was walking down the stairs coolly. She didn't even know why her brother is the only cool one in their family.

"Mimi-chan! I missed you so much! Youchi also misses you. But I'm the one who misses you more!" Tsubasa said briefly while hugging her nonstop.

Then Youchi slap the head of Tsubasa and he's turn to hug me. "I miss you Mimi-nee." Youchi then turned on Tsubasa. "Nee-chan just arrived and you're giving her a deathly hug. Tsk." Youchi then walked back to kitchen and get something and walked back to me.

"We know that you're always eat like a pig when you're eating strawberry cake, so me and Tsubasa-nii made you strawberry cake!" Youchi presented her their homemade cake. I was touched and well hungry. So we three ate the cake they made. It was totally sweet of them. They left me after that to unpack my things.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause boy -_

I'm halfway through my unpacking when my phone rang. It was Mom.

"Honey, what do you want us to bring you for a welcome home gift?" It was the genuine voice of my loving mother.

"Just you and Dad, Mom. I really miss you Mom." I answered with a smile on my face.

"Were on our way home, darling, were gonna be there as soon as we can. Tell Miss Bryles to prepare dinner. We love you Mimi." Mom replied.

"Love you more mom." I answered and hang up the call.

My Mom and Dad are good-looking people, which we got our looks from. My mother's name is Yuuka Sakura. She owns the Sakura Fashion Trend. She has auburn hair and chocolate-brown orbs like me. Porcelain face and slender body. While my father's name is Yukihara Sakura. The president of the Sakura Industry. My father always has this nobility in his voice. He's smart and that's where we got our brains from.

_Enough of the introduction and back to the story . . ._

I went to Youchi's room to call him for dinner. Tsubasa-nii went out because it's the anniversary of him and Misaki, her pink-headed girlfriend. And she promised her to go out with her in a theme park. Childish right? But Misaki-nee is cool. She changed my playboy brother into a mature one and I like her for that. The whole family is rooting for her. If Tsubasa-nee will let go of her, we'd probably choke him to death.

After five minutes, Mom and Dad arrived. I ran to them with teary-eyes. I really missed them, even though they visit me every holiday in New York. I wouldn't trade anyone for them. They kissed the top of my head and pulled out a gift for me.

"I told you, Mom. It isn't necessary." I told them. But still accept the gift.

"But you will love it dear." My Dad said while his eyes are glittering with excitement for my reaction.

I unwrapped the royal blue wrapper of the big box and was surprised of the gift .

" Oh my! Mom, Dad, you shouldn't have. But I really love it!" I jumped gleefully while holding Japanese Spitz they got me.

"We know you'll love it, honey." Dad said while smiling happily for me. My brother was complaining why hasn't had any gift and my mother just patted the top of his head and told him he can buy anything on Saturday.

"We should proceed on dinner already." My mom called out and we all went to the dining room. Miss Bryles get the dog from my hands and told me to wash my hands before eating and put the dog down so it can also eat its feeds.

After eating the main dish which is Roasted Turkey that my brother requested. Dessert is served. While I was about to dive the spoon of fruit yogurt on mouth when my brother asked me something.

"What would you name your dog, Nee-chan?" Youchi asked with curiosity in his eyes. My parents also got interested with it so they waited or my answer.

"I'll name her . . . Uhhmmm. I'll call her Zen." I answered them proudly while savouring the taste of the fruit yogurt. Yum. They nodded in agreement with the name of the dog. After the mouth-watering dinner, I went back to my bedroom to finish unpacking. My Mom opened the door of my bedroom.

"I'm really glad you're here now Mimi-chan." Mom said while hugging me. I hugged her back and don't want to break from her hug.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause boy your amaz -_

The call broke our hug and Mom leave my room. I answered the phone and it was Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru. How's the welcome home party? Hahaha."Mikan asked while laughing a little.

Mikan heard Hotaru sigh. "They were all melodramatic. But that's not what I call." Hotaru continued. Mikan let Hotaru continue.

"Do you want to go to mall the first thing tomorrow? I need new stuffs for the next day for our first day of school." Hotaru waited for Mikan to agree.

"It was rare of you to ask me join you - but I'll go. I need new stuffs too." Mikan agreed to Hotaru.

"You better not be late. I'll pick you up on 9." Hotaru said while yawning in her call.

"Alright alright. I won't be late. I promise." Mikan said with sleepy voice also and ended the call. After finishing unpacking, she let her body fall in her bed and drifted to sleep.

"_I wish going back here is the right thing. I really wish." _She whispered before her eyelids had closed.

* * *

Hoping to receive reviews from you, dearest readers. Love you all ! ;))

||| Czena – Cee = 3


	3. Meeting Crimson

**CHAPTER 3 – Meeting Crimson**

_There's just one person standing__in her way: herself._

_I've Perfected Imperfection_

_I was wearing an orange kimono with sakura petals marked on the left side. My hair is tied on a messy bun with little of my hair falling down to my face. I was walking down a path where Sakura trees on the side of the path. I don't know why I'm walking into this path but something inside me is pushing me to continue walking until the end of the path. My instincts are right, someone is there waiting for me at the end of the path. I walked with fast pace to meet that person and asked him why am I here. As I was getting closer, and closer . . . and closer, I saw what he was wearing. The boy was dress on a plain crimson kimono. He has his head bent down with his raven black hair playing with the wind. I was waiting for him to face me and when he was slowly lifting his head up . . ._

**KRINGGG KRINGGG ! ! !**

Mikan's POV

The sun's rays blinded my eyes. I adjusted my eyes with the brightness and stir up from my sleep. Curse that damn alarm clock for waking me up. That boy always appears on my dream but everytime I was about to see his face, it always brings to an end. I should stop thinking about that odd dream of mine. I checked the clock from my bedside table and SHOOT! I'm gonna be FREAKING LATE for my date with Hotaru, and that would be in 30 minutes. I quickly climb my ass off the bed and scamper towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried my hair.

I wore a metallic sequin playsuit and denim shorts pair with my black studded boots. Tied my hair into a high ponytail and put my wallet, powder and lip gloss, and toss my Acer neoTouch inside my silver Gucci purse. After that, I was making big steps down the stairs and was greeted by Youchi at the end by the stairs. He knows that I'm gonna be late so he didn't made any conversations. I dash through the kitchen and was greeted by Miss Bryles, she asked me if I would like to have breakfast but I refuse. I saw Tsubasa-nii taking out a bowl of strawberries so I rushed to get many strawberries as I can.

"You strawberry-greedy-pig! I dislike you Mimi-chan!" Shouted my big brother as I was walking out of the kitchen door.

As he shouted, I turned to face him "I like you too, Tsubasa-nii! Muaaaah!" I mocked him and gave him a flying kiss and keep on walking.

At the very right moment where I open the door, Hotaru was already there, about to knock. "Good Morning, Hotaruuuuuu!" I greeted her and went for a hug but she went aside, so I fall down to butt. I cried waterfalls.

"Hey, Hotaru-nee." Youchi greeted Hotaru and Hotaru gave him a nod. Hotaru turned to me and lend her hand to me; of course I accepted it and got on my feet.

"You're late , moron." Hotaru said glaring at me. I only scratch the back of my head. "Strawberries?" I approach her offering strawberries at her with a nervous smile.

We rode on her new car, Nissan Townpod, which was given to her on her birthday last month. She was driving while I was scanning all the music being played.

I started the conversation. "Where's our first stop, Hotaru?" I asked and waited for her to answer, and as usual, I didn't get a reply so I take that should choose where to go first.

"Why don't we go first to _MuxikBocs_?" I suggested. "Whatever." She mumbled. "Can I take that as a yes?" I said to her while grinning. She turned to me and back to the road.

As we arrived at the mall and went out of the car, people are staring at us. I heard some, _"Are they celebrities?","They look straight out from a magazine!" or "I envy their beauty."_. I gazed at what Hotaru was wearing.

"Hmmm. Skinny jeans and loose neutral top from Fendi, lacy-up shoes from A&F and black sling bag from Chanel. Branded are we?" I sneered at her.

"I can say the same." She retorted at me and we laugh. Actually it was only me who was laughing and Hotaru is only snickering. We arrived at the _MuxikBocs_. We separated ways because Hotaru went to look in the HipHop section, while I went to the band albums section.

End of Mikan's POV

Mikan was skimming through the cluster of CDs finding something interesting. When she didn't find what she was looking for so she went to the instrumental sections. She looked for the album of Ayami H. because she was of one the fans of Ayami. Her fingers are so magical when she plays the piano. One of her favorite performance is _River Flows_. She saw what she was looking for at the last chest of cases.

She was going to pull out the CD when another hand snatched it. She looked at the rude person who snatched her CD. She was stunned at his eyes. _Crimson red_, the color of his eyes are of the same color of the kimono of the boy in her dreams.

"Falling in love, little girl?" The boy with crimson red eyes said with sarcasm in his voice. "It's just your eyes . . ." Mikan's voice dropped.

"My eyes are what, little girl?"The boy asked while getting closer to Mikan's face with a smirk on his face. Mikan realized what is happening so she stepped backward.

"_I just realized that the boy has raven black hair and crimson red eyes with snowy white skin and also . . . he is so HOT AND GOOD-LOOKING. Oh stop thinking about that Mikan! He is so rude."_She mentally slapped herself for thinking bout that.

Mikan remembered that the boy took the CD. She argued with him to give the CD back.

"It was me who saw it first!" Mikan claimed.

"I don't care. I need this CD." The boy said with no emotions on his face.

"You think I don't need that?It's the last copy of the CD. Give it back!" Mikan was furious and was stomping her boots on the floor.

"No." The boy said not giving up. Mikan was fanning herself because of too much anger.

"Hmph! You insolent CD-stealer!" Mikan retort.

"You loud-mouthed stupid girl!"The boy retorted back with now a really big smirk on his face.

"Im not stupid! Mikan shouted back.

"Yes you are." He shouted back at her.

"Am not"

"You are."

"You are."

"Am not"

"You are."

"Am not! Am not! Am not!" Mikan was fuming of anger.

Hotaru arrived at the very moment because people are crowding on the other side of the shop. She noticed Mikan arguing with someone familiar.

"What's going on here?" Hotaru asked the two arguing. The two faced her. As the boy faced her, she was shocked but she didn't show it. "Natsume Hyuuga, huh?" Hotaru said with a smirk.

The boy replied with a smirk. " Imai, Hotaru. Daughter of the best inventor of Japan." He said.

"Hotaru, you know this CD-stealer?" Mikan asked shockingly.

"Maybe." Hotaru replied shortly.

"Gotta go." The boy declared while still holding the CD.

"Hey! My CD!" Mikan shouted back at the boy. The boy turned to her and smirked at her. "Come and get it, little girl." He said and grin. Some girls fainted because of his smile.

Mikan blushed and shouted at him. "I have a name you know, Its Mikan, you stupid!" The boy waved the CD and open his mouth. " Remember the name, Natsume Hyuuga, little girl." He lastly said and paid for the CD and went out of the shop.

"Hmph! I really hate his guts!" She roared and crossed her arms in front of her.

"You don't know him?" Hotaru asked her and she just raised her eyebrows.

"Who is he?"Mikan asked in confusion.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." Hotaru said leaving Mikan in confusion and in the store.

"Hotaru wait! You said we'll go shopping!"Mikan yelled and running after Hotaru.

Reviews are accepted. Thank you for supporting me. Wish me luck in writing the next chapter, because I don't want to bring down your hopes.

||| Czena – Cee = 3


	4. New News

**CHAPTER FOUR – New News**

"_The worst thing you can do for love is to deny it."_

_popmyheart | tumblr_

The class 2-B was in their normal school day. Papers flying around the room, voices ringing every corner of the room, cheerleaders practicing for their moves, nerds studying a pile of books, and jocks passing balls to each other. Well you see, their adviser, Mr. Narumi said they'll have free day cause he will have an important meeting to attend to and then he went out of the room twirling with his pink tutu trailing behind. They all thought _"Weird gay teacher"._

The attention of the class was diverted when their door was slammed open. Everyone's eyes looked at the seaweed-haired girl - Right, It was Sumire Shouda. Luna Koizumi's right hand, Luna was the school's head cheerleader and Queen Bee-atch. Based on the survey of the male population, she already had sex with half of the population. Big turn off but several boys think of it as a hot thing about girls. Yuck!

Sumire smiled at them with Cheshire cat smile. "We're having two new girl students!" She revealed the news that Mr. Narumi will tell them later. "I heard it from Mr. Narumi." Luna hoist up from her seat with irritated eyes.

"Is that the good news, Sumire? Stupid! If they would be girls, they would surely flirt or seduced _My Natsume_." Luna declared and gazed at Natsume who was sleeping at the back row with a manga covering his handsome face. With what Luna said, the jocks who were surrounding Natsume sneered at Luna and Luna only ignored them. Luna was twirling her strawberry blonde hair while thinking of a plan for the two newbies.

"Why are you forcing yourself to Natsume, when I can be your boyfriend, Luna babe." A jock with bald hair brought it to the mind of Luna. Luna heard it and looked at him with disgusting eyes.

"Why don't you date girls with no hair too or it will be cool if she have Mohawk hair too , Mochu Be-Abe." Luna said emphasizing every word she said with a flying kiss to Mochu. Mochu glared at her and mumbled a curse like a psychotic bitch or something like that. Luna looked at her clique and giggled like sluts at their victory.

The boy who is sleeping at the back row opened his tantalizing eyes because his nap was ruined because of the noisy slutty giggles of Luna's clique. Luna seeing the boy awake, walked up to him.

"Natsume, good that you are awake now. They said that we'll have two new girl students. Aren't you alarmed by this? They might snatch you away from me and I would be really depressed." Luna said while resting her elbows on Natsume's desk and leaning closer to him with a pout on her face.

"Interesting. There would be new faces instead of seeing your ugly face everyday because your ugly face makes me throw up all my breakfast from my stomach." Natsume said to her with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"You know, Natsume. You don't need to play hard- to-get. It doesn't suit you. What suits you is . . . me and you having fun tonight at eight in my room." Luna said while leaning more closer to him and licking her lips.

But before she could kiss Natsume's kissable lips, Natsume put a finger to it.

"The seducing won't work Luna. And stop showing me your cleavage cause I don't find it sexy. Now scram off!" Natsume said with his brows merging and his crimson red eyes glaring at her.

"Urgh!" Luna stomped away from Natsume and his jocks who were giving each other high five.

"_Tobita Yuu, from class 2-B. The principal is calling for you in his office." _The announcer of the school broadcast in the school. The students in class 2-B looked at the class president with eyes showing worry - well some didn't and you know who are these. Yuu rose from his seat with sweat forming in his forehead and started walking out of the room and to the principal's office.

Principal's Office:

The principal was talking to two new students who were wearing their uniform and they look beautiful. Luna is nothing compared to their beauty.

They were wearing a black and white plaid short skirt, white button up long sleeves and a black suit with the academy's logo at the collar of the suit and a nametag stamped at the left side. White socks that reach their knees and Coach black shiny shoes with cigarette heels. Mikan paired it a red Gucci handbag and white pearls as accessories. Hotaru paired her uniform with A&F black with metallic deigns printed on her flat shoes, she also carries a silver sling bag from Guess and a silver accessories.

Mr. Narumi came with his pink tutu. He came in twirling and doing ballet and after he bowed he was introduced to his new students.

"So Japan was your hometown. Maybe you'll meet some of your childhood friends here. And may I say this? You two are like Barbie dolls!" Mr. Narumi said excitedly while shaking the hands of the two students. "I'll be your homeroom teacher and your English teacher. We'll be meeting you classmates later. I'm sure they would be pleased on meeting you two." Mr. Narumi said with a sincere smile on his face.

"_This weird gay teacher is acceptable" _The new students thought. A minute later another knock was heard again. This time a students with blonde hair and round glasses came in.

"Good Morning Mr. Principal. You called for me?" It was Yuu. "Oh yes, Mr. Tobita. I want you to meet your new classmates since you're the class president of the class 2-B." The principal explained to him. He let out an exasperated sigh because he thought, he's gonna be expelled from this school. When he met the new students, he also thought that they were models.

After the entire introduction they all went out of the Principal's Office and walk to their classroom. Every student that was passing by was looking at the new students and was awed at their beauty. Some boys even fainted, you couldn't help them - the two were really beautiful. When they arrived infront of the room, Yuu went in first. Then Mr. Narumi said to the two to come in after he told the students that they're coming and they said _"fine" "okay". _And then he went in first.

"Good Morning my dear students. I had a big hangover this morning and I know that it will only last today, but you know my dear students? But the sad, embarrassing, happy, truthful, stupid and funny memories will last forever. Even though we all have -"Mr. Narumi again was carried away by his narration, but thanks to a student who cut him off.

"Get to the point Mr. Narumi." The boy said to him and all the students agreed. "Okay okay!." Mr. Narumi replied.

"The new students, you can now enter." With what Mr. Narumi said, the new students stepped their feet on the room and everyone was stunned by their beauty, even Luna and her clique. I mean by stunned - they were all gaping.

"Girls, you can introduce yourselves." Mr. Narumi said. The girl with short raven black hair introduced first. When she stepped infront, boys were fainting and girls are green with envy.

"Hotaru Imai. 16 years of age. And I love - money." She finished introducing and everyone fell animatedly. And after that the girl with auburn hair stepped infront to introduce herself and more boys are now fainting and some were having bloody nose and more girls are grudging because the girl was smiling happily.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm already 16 years old. My hobbies are singing and playing the piano. I'm very happy to meet you all." She cheerfully introduced herself and bowed at them.

"Any questions, guys?" Narumi asked his students and many students - mostly boy's hand was brought up. They're questions were:

"Are you single Mikan-chan?"

"Can I be the president of your fanclub?"

"Can I be your partner Hotaru-chan?"

Mr. Narumi was reminded to choose their partners. "Okay everyone, back to your seats. I'm gonna decide for their partners."

"For Imai-san. . . It would be Ruka-kun. Now sit beside him Imai-san." Some girls were disappointed by this. Hotaru sit beside her partner, Ruka Nogi. This boy loves pets. He has a pet rabbit and he calls it Usami. He has blonde hair and dazzling cerulean eyes. He was titled as the School's Prince Charming. And he is also Natsume's bestfriend since childhood.

"And now for Mikan-chan. . . Hmmm?" Mr. Narumi thought and a good idea appeared at his brain. "Mikan-chan, your partner would be Natsume-kun." With what Narumi announced, Luna stands up angrily.

"It's not fair Mr. Narumi! I want to exchange partners with Sakura-san." Luna shouted at him while crossing her arms infront of her.

"My decisions are final Koizumi-san. Get back on your seat or else I will suspend you for a month." Narumi said with a firm voice and Luna gave up and slumped down on her seat.

"Free day class!" Narumi announced and went out of the room. Mikan went to sit beside her partner. When she was about to greet him, he got his manga out of his face and she clearly see his face.

"YOU CD STEALER!" Mikan shrieked as she stood up from her seat and pointed her finger at him. Natsume was surprised on seeing the girl from the store yesterday but he didn't show it on his face. Natsume raised his delicate brows at her. "Stop pretending you CD STEALER!"

"Stop yelling at me you loud-mouthed girl. My ears are bleeding because of you." Natsume said while trying to mock her. "Well its your fault in the first place for stealing my CD." Mikan said back at him. "Well it's not my fault if your hands are so slow like a turtle." Natsume said back. And all the students kept looking back at two who were arguing. It was they're first time to see Natsume looking amused arguing with a girl. Luna was getting mad by this scene so she walked up to the two.

"Nice strategy on flirting with My Natsume! I knew girls like you so stop acting innocent!" Luna roared at Mikan. Hotaru went inside the scene and retorted back at Luna because she can't stand that bitch talking like that to Mikan.

"Oooohhhh. Catfight. Meow!" The jocks teased the girls who were somewhat like cat fighting but Natsume glared at all of them.

Luna pulled Mikan's hair so Mikan shrieked at that. Hotaru pulled Luna's hair so she got her hands off Mikan. Hotaru was now in fury so she slapped Luna's cheek hard that after she slaps it, it became swollen. Luna cried nonstop until her make-up was ruined. Hotaru pull Mikan out of the room and out of the campus to go home.

"Its not yet dismissal, Hotaru." Mikan tried to tell her. " Stop playing tough Mikan or else I will launch at you BAKA GUN . And I don't care. I cant stand that bitch and her attitude." Hotaru said to her and Mikan just agreed. They went inside Hotaru's car and drive home.

**BACK AT CLASS 2-B**

"What are you gonna do about that, Natsume?" Ruka said getting worried. But Natsume is just smirking.

"This is the most interesting part of the story, Ruka." Natsume looked at him and pat his bunny's head and went of the room with hands on his pockets.

Reviews accepted. Thank you for supporting me. And sorry for the late update. We have long vacation. Yey!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE – Romantic Legend**

_There's something 'bout a love that tears you up._

_David A._

No school for the students today because there will be an occasion for the whole town to be celebrated. There will be a fireworks display later at night and everyone is requested to go. They are also requested to wear kimono. It was a beautiful morning for Mikan. She woke up at around seven in the morning. She texted Hotaru right away.

**Morning ! Hey , wanna go buy kimono later at the mall ?**

**-Mikan (^_^)**

_Sure. I don't have kimono anyway. I'll meet you in the coffee shop at 9._

_-Hotaru_

**Okay . See you !**

**-Mikan (^_^)**

Mikan prepared herself. She took a long bath cause she has still many time. She put on an acid-washed short shorts, black metallic shirt and black leather jacket. She paired it with black studded ankle boots and just let her hair down. She grabbed a black Prada purse and put all her junks there. Then she walked downstairs to meet her brothers at the dining hall.

"What's your plan for today Mimi-chan?" Tsubasa asked her. Youchi also waited for her to answer.

"Me and Hotaru will buy our kimono for this night. Why?" Mikan answered with a shrug.

"Great timing. Can you buy me and your little brother Howalon? Please Mimi." Tsubasa and Youchi pleaded with a cute pout on their faces. Mikan gave up and promised to buy them both Howalon.

"Be thankful that I love you both." Mikan said sarcastically. The three laughed and continued to eat their breakfast. Mikan arrived at the coffee shop five minutes before nine. Hotaru was already there, savouring her crab cake **(If that even exists?)** and cappuccino. Mikan approached her.

"Hey Hotaru! I see that you ordered first." Mikan said while seating across Hotaru.

"I would like to have a toast for you for not being late." Hotaru said cynically while holding up her cappuccino.

"I'd take that as a compliment." Mikan said and ordered a blueberry cheesecake and strawberry milkshake. After finishing what they've ordered, they directly went to the mall.

They went to _Shinu Kimono_, a store where you can buy modern Japanese clothing. The two were rummaging in some displays. Mikan saw a violet corset kimono.

"Ne, Hotaru. Why don't you try this kimono? Violet looks good on you." Mikan called for Hotaru to try the kimono. Hotaru looked at the kimono that Mikan was holding.

"I didn't know you had good taste on kimonos, dummy. A try won't hurt." Hotaru said and tried the kimono while Mikan went back on finding a kimono for herself. She saw a traditional necklace, its shape is like a sakura tree and the leaves were pink gems. Mikan was fascinated by it.

"It's perfect." Mikan mumbled. A raven boy just passed by and recognized the girl who was mesmerized by the necklace.

"You really are stalking me, little girl." The raven boy whispered in her ear. Mikan jolted from her daydream and looked at the boy.

"Me? Stalking you? You've gotta be kidding me, Hyuuga?" Mikan retorted at Natsume. Natsume shrugged and went to look for his own kimono. Hotaru went out from the dressing room wearing the violet corset kimono. Just in time that Ruka passed by (**He was with Natsume)**. Azure and amethyst eyes locked.

"You look beautiful in that kimono, I-ma-i-i."Ruka stuttered while looking at Hotaru. Hotaru bowed her head trying to hide her pinkish cheeks with her bangs.

CLICK !" You're blushing face will make many money."Hotaru said while taking pictures of Ruka blushing. Ruka ran after her trying to snatch her camera.

"Imai! Delete that picture!"Ruka shouted while trying hard to catch up with her.

"No way." Hotaru speeded up. And that went on. Ruka chasing Hotaru.

Natsume was looking for his kimono when he saw a white lacy kimono that has a pink belt after the chest. _"This will look good on her." _Natsume thought. He called for the saleslady to let Mikan try this kimono.

Mikan was looking in hanging kimonos when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am. But someone ordered me to let you try this one." The saleslady told her and hand her the kimono.

"Oh-kay? But who ordered you?" Mikan agreed taking the kimono.

"I should keep that a secret." The saleslady said and walked away. Mikan looked at the kimono and also thought that it was lovely. Mikan went to the dressing room to try the kimono. Natsume caught a site of a crimson kimono with black linings. It was simple but classy. He tried it on too.

Mikan went out of the dressing room and at that same moment also, Natsume went out from the other dressing room. They both looked at each other.

"_He/she looks perfect in that kimono." _The two thought the same about each other.

"Uhmmm. I'll be going first." Mikan shyly said and hurried to the cashier to pay.

"Hn. Stupid." Natsume whispered to himself and looked at his kimono for the last time and decided to pay for it.

Mikan grabbed Hotaru while she was still being chased by Ruka. She grabbed her into another store.

"Hey! My picture!"Ruka shouted before them.

"I don't freaking care about your picture." Mikan shouted back at him. Ruka surrendered and went back to Natsume.

"Hey dude. What's with the necklace?" Ruka asked Natsume whose paying for a necklace.

"I just thought of buying one." Natsume simply said.

"Is it for your hot chick later? " Ruka just won't stop asking.

"No."

"The A&F model?"

"No."

"Prada?"

"No."

"Gucci? Fendi? Louis Vuitton? Whose the chick dude?" Ruka asked in curiosity.

"It's for aaa-uhmm Mom." Natsume stuttered an alibi.

"Oooohh." Ruka nodded his head. "Aint you gonna buy your kimono?" Natsume asked Ruka caused he wasn't holding any kimono.

"Nah. Mom's have a lot of those, remember?" Ruka said.

"Right. Let's go to basketball practice." Natsume said before walking out the store.

**With Mikan & Hotaru**

"You hungry, Hotaru? My treat." Mikan offered. Hotaru agreed with suspicion in her eyes.

"Why don't we just watch movie in my condo. Let's just order some pizza." Hotrau suggested.

"That would be fun. Let's go!" Mikan jumped and run to the parking lot excitedly.

"Dummy." Hotaru just followed her to the parking lot.

They drive to Hotaru's condo. After they arrived, Mikan chose to pick a movie while Hotaru called the pizza delivery and some of her friends over.

Mikan and Hotaru were already starting the movie when the buzz rang. Mikan opened the door. The moment she opened it, she was welcomed by squeals and hugs.

"Mikan-chan! We missed you both so much!" Two girls squealed in delight while jumping up and down.

"Anna, Nonoko. I missed you two but can you please loosen the hug, I might suffocate in here." Mikan said panting. The two loosened the hug and went inside the condo.

"So, what are we gonna watch? Can we have chit chats while watching?" Anna requested and all of them agreed.

"You two have the** IT** with Koko and Yuu?" Mikan asked emphasizing the it word.

"You can say it." Nonoko said shyly.

"They are good guys." Mikan said.

"Hotaru, we have a guy for you? He's perfect." Anna said dreamily. Hotaru waited for her to finish. " He was the second most popular guy in the school and he was titled as the Scho—"

"It's Ruka Nogi. I know him." Hotaru cut her off. Anna only gave her an O face.

"We set you up. I called him and ask if he already had a date and he has none, so he said yes." Anna explained. "Please Hotaru." Anna begged.

"But a certain amount can make me go." Hotaru said with her eyes turning into dollar signs.

"Now I'm the seventh wheel?" Mikan said crossing her arms in her chest and tapping her foot.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan. Even if you're going there alone, someone will surely ask you out. And who knows who the lucky guy is." Nonoko butted in and popping some popcorn in her mouth.

"Fine. But promise me to help me prepare later." Mikan said with her eyes glinting.

"You'll be stunning." The two promised. Now they continued watching The Sleepover.

The clock stroked six. All of them are rolling on the floor laughing** (Well except for Hotaru of course). **_Here's the story, after they watched the movie, they decided to play spin the bottle. It landed on Mikan and she chose dare. They dared her to flirt with the pizza boy and ask him to have the pizza for free and she succeeded. __**(I'm not gonna tell how she flirted with the pizza boy. Hahahaha.)**_.

They started to prepare theirselves for the night. Mikan was the last one to use the bathroom. So after Mikan went out the bathroom, everyone was already done with their kimono and make-up and all girls' rituals.

Anna was wearing a pink kimono with dark pink frills around it. She let her hair down and curls at the end and placed it at the right side with a heart clip holding her hair. Her make-up was in natural pink color.

Nonoko was wearing blue kimono with a black ribbon tied as belt. Her hair was tied with a blue ribbon at the front. Nonoko wore light blue make-up and lip gloss.

Hotaru was wearing her violet corset kimono and added it with accessories. She clipped her hair and wore a light make-up.

Mikan was dragged to the bedroom after she stepped out the bathroom. The girls started to do the make up. They put simple make-up on her because she's already beautiful. Her hair was in a high messy bun with a sakura gems around it. They made her change in her kimono after that. Mikan went out from the bedroom to meet the girls.

"Mikan-chan! You're so beautiful!" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed and went to Mikan's side. Hotaru walked to Mikan.

"Dummy, wear this." Hotaru handed her a sakura earrings.

"Thank you Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko." Mikan said and hug them.

"The boys are waiting at the lounge." Nonoko said and went out first and the three followed her. They rode the elevator.

Anna went out from the elevator first and was greeted by Koko who was wearing an orange kimono with spiral outlines. Nonoko went out next who was greeted by Yuu who was wearing green kimono with bamboo designs. Then, Hotaru was greeted by Ruka when she went out of the elevator, who was wearing a royal blue kimono with gold linings. Mikan went out from the elevator and all the boys gaped even the other people in the lounge.

"Sakura-san, don't you have a date?" Ruka asked Mikan. Mikan just shake her head.

"Just our luck. Natsume here, my buddy, don't have a date too. Why don't you two have a great time." Ruka said pulling Natsume out the chair and pushed beside Mikan.

"HIM/HER!" Mikan and Natsume shouted in unison and pointing at each other as they bumped.

"What's wrong with Natsume, Mikan?" Anna asked confusedly.

"I can't stand his arrogance and cockiness!" Mikan exclaimed while glaring at Natsume.

"Maybe you can't stand my handsome face." Natsume said while hanging his shoulders on Mikan.

"Oh! Stop playing games, Hyuuga!"Mikan shouted at his face and stomped her way out to the limousine.

"She's really making my ears bleed." Natsume said complained while checking his ears.

"Get used to that, bro." Yuu patted his shoulders and went inside the limousine with the others and Natsume followed.

The limousine drove to the town where the event is being held. The center of the town is pack loaded already. They all went to enjoy the event and went with their dates. Leaving Mikan and Natsume.

"Let's go! I don't want my night to be wasted cursing you." Mikan said while pulling Natsume with her to enjoy the night.

The two went to different stalls. Who knows that Mikan can let Natsume play in the games? First Mikan forced Natsume to buy her cotton candy then pulled him in a photo booth and tried with different costumes. After the scary photo booth for Natsume, they ride the horror train. It was Natsume's time to enjoy seeing Mikan screaming her lungs out. He was having fun seeing her getting scared and sometimes she would cling to him so close and when she's on her right mind she would let go.

Now the two are walking side by side. Mikan was laughing and was blabbering about what they did while Natsume is only looking at her smirking. They even heard some people say that they were a cute couple and Mikan laughed at it and told them that they were friends.

The two passed by a tree with a man sitting underneath it. They saw that the tree has many ribbons tied on it. Mikan went to the old man and Natsume followed her.

"Mister? Can I ask you something?" Mikan asked while looking at the old man clearly.

"I see that you're with your boyfriend. Don't you know that there is a legend that when a boy kisses a girl under the old sakura tree, the two will have to meet challenges in their relationship even if comes from the past, present or future." The old man stated the legend to Mikan.

"But that boy over there is not my boyfriend." Mikan explained to the old man while pointing over at Natsume.

"Too bad. You two look good together." The old man said and handed Mikan a red ribbon. "Tie it in one of the branches and make a wish." The instructed and Mikan followed it.

"Natsume? Can you carry me? I can't reach that branch." Mikan said while pointing into a branch, Natsume has no other choices so just did it so that they can go. After Mikan tied the ribbon, she was about to jump down when she slipped and both of them fell down. Natsume was on top of Mikan and their faces were 2 inches away from each other.

Just in time that the gang also went to that area because Anna told them that they should make each of them wishes before the night ends.

"Ehmagawd! I didn't know that you two can be that close." Anna exclaimed seeing the scene first than the others.

"It's not what you're thinking Anna." Mikan stood up from the position and went to Anna.

"It's excellent. Now that the eight of us are now paired up with each other." Anna said while clapping her hands together.

"That was fast, dude." Koko said to Natsume and doing cool handshakes. Natsume just shrug his shoulders.

"World to Hyuuga, Heeellllooo. I need help here trying to convince this people that we are NOT together." Mikan said while waving her hands infront of Natsume. Natsume just showed his tongue out to Mikan and followed the others.

Mikan was devastated and walk inside the park. She didn't know that she was already in the center of many trees. And she now knows that she was lost. She grabbed her cellphone from her pocket to call Hotaru.

"No luck on me. Battery's out." Mikan said and was walking back and forth. Mikan heard some rustlings from the shrubs.

"Who's there?" Mikan said getting scared.

"It's only us little girl. We saw you walking here so we followed you thinking you might get lost." A man in 20's appeared with his mate. The man has a scar in his left cheek and looked like they're on drugs.

"Thank God! Thank you so much. Can you tell me the way out?" Mikan said trying to walk backwards.

"Simple. But first, let us enjoy the night first. You look so fresh." The man said licking his lips. Mikan ran away from the two as fast as she could but the man's mate caught her arm and pulled her down.

The other man covered her mouth and the other ripped the upper part of her kimono. Mikan was shouting in her mind one name _"Natsume!"_ The man who was covering her mouth was about to give her disgusting butterfly kisses-

"Quit that feast over her, bastards!" Natsume appeared with his eyes blazing with anger. The other man ran to punch Natsume square in the face but Natsume dodge it and punch the man in his stomach leaving him crunching in the floor. The other man threw Mikan aside and ran to beat up Natsume but Natsume again dodged it beat up the man instead.

After the exchange of blows, Natsume looked at Mikan who was shivering. He ran beside her and cuddled her. He let her cry in his chest. He looked into her eyes and wiped the tears that are falling down. Colorful lights started to light up the sky. The two were both locked up with each other.

Natsume neared his face on Mikan and Mikan closed her eyes. His lips were getting nearer and nearer and their lips were in contact. It was like theirs fireworks inside their stomach. The kiss was warm and gentle. It was perfect. They broke apart and Mikan hugged him.

"Can you bring me home first?" Mikan asked Natsume and he nodded. He carried her bridal style and drove her home. He walked her to the doorstep and bid goodbye. After Mikan went inside, he also went inside his car.

"_I just got my first kiss." Mikan/Natsume thought the same while touching their lips_.


End file.
